


Letters to America, from the world

by ddpeanut



Series: Lost Letters [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddpeanut/pseuds/ddpeanut
Summary: "Grüße Amerika. It has been a month now since your nation, and you, fell. Though we talked very little, and the vast majority of that talking involved arguing, the other nations and I have come to the agreement that, in order to pay the respects that a strong nation like you deserves, we should all write you a letter, as you have done for us."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!I'm glad to have finally gotten a chapter up. I've decided to start with Germany to kick off the whole shebang, so I hope you enjoy! Please keep in mind that the closer or more familiar a given nation is to America as a character, the more that character will have to say about America, hence why I've started with Germany and why his letter is more professional than the other nations' will be.

Grüße Amerika. It has been a month now since your nation, and you, fell. Though we talked very little, and the vast majority of that talking involved arguing, the other nations and I have come to the agreement that, in order to pay the respects that a strong nation like you deserves, we should all write you a letter, as you have done for us.

I will begin with admitting that, perhaps, as nations, we may not share the most cooperative history. Two World Wars on opposite sides does not lead to the greatest of bonds. You may, however, be pleased to know that, had we been allies and not enemies during those dark times, you would have likely made a worthy ally, and I am proud to have known a nation as strong as yourself in your prime, short as your life may have been.

I am afraid to say that I don’t have much else to say but this. Know that you are still dearly missed by many a nation. We all remember every interaction with you, good and bad. Our letters, when they are all completed, will be buried in a box next to your grave which, as France, Canada, and England have made sure of, will be located somewhere close to your heart in particular. I have been requested not to say where, and as a friend of a fellow soldier, I will respect that wish.

 

You were a brave soldier, Amerika. Perhaps not the most successful, and perhaps not as great as others shall be in the future, but you have left your mark, both good and bad, on this Earth.

Bis wir uns wiedersehen, auf Wiedersehen  
Ludwig Beilschmidt  
-Germany


End file.
